Firefly Fairy
by Ariela Titan
Summary: All Fireflies have wings, right? Hotaru Tomoe, the current Sailor Saturn is going through a difficult changes after moving from Juuban to a new location. Perhaps 6 new friends can help the 14 year old out? WinxSM Crossover Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Firefly Far From Home

By Ariela Titan

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon or Winx Club. However, I do own this story idea. I know it's corny and silly but Kazi-Kun's bravery in doing odd series crossovers crafted me into writing this—so I'm dedicating it to Kazi-Kun. Also, I know I should work on my X-Men, but I'm doing a total revamp of that. After re-reading it, I was sadly disappointed in myself—so look for that to be totally redone. ENJOY MY WORK—Now I introduce you to the Prologue of Firefly Fairy…Hope you all like it!

Prologue: Firefly Far From Home

Sad violet purple eyes scanned the area as Hotaru Tomoe, the current youngest Outer Sailor senshi gazed out at the small suburb of the new town. The village—more like it, she thought sourly. The small city was lacking people—and personality, in the mind of the newly 14 ½ year old. After the battle with Galaxia, the young senshi was reunited with her father and had begun to slowly move back into his household. Now she was to remain for the next four years with him in America, attending a lame academy. She sighed, gazing through the limo's window at the sight of the small houses that they passed.

"What's wrong Princess?" Her father questioned and Hotaru looked down dully.

"I'm sorry Papa, I don't want to be a downer—but I haven't had the best of luck with schools." She stated quietly. It was the truth, the young senshi had found that schools disrespected her do to her high class status and often she found herself met with cruel remarks by those who had discovered much of her past. She hated public and private locations and the outers had spent the last few years home-schooling the youth when training her to contain her powers. She sighed tiredly, powers that were some how getting out of control. Her mind blanked as she thought back.

Flashback

"You have to concentrate harder than that—Taru-hime." Remarked Setsuna Meioh as she pushed back green dark locks with a hand. The power radiated from young Hotaru's core as she strained to create a perfect super version of one of Saturn's moon. Suddenly, pure violet energy shot from the globed thing, crashing against the ground and creating a small crack. Setsuna gave a tired sigh as Hotaru felt tears of frustration grow.

"I'm sorry Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru called as she gazed up at the annoyed looking woman. She let the globe disappear as the woman bent to allow the youth to hug her and let out a few sniffles.

"I don't know what's wrong with me anymore—it's like the power's changed!" Hotaru whined as Setsuna looked at the huge crack where streams of violet ribbons soothed over the harmed ground, trying to restore it. The woman sighed again as she patted the female's head.

End Flashback

"Everything will be fine here, Hime-chan. Just wait and see!" Hotaru blinked, pale face turning to her father who was beaming at his reincarnated daughter who eyed him strangely before nodded softly, consenting to him. "Yes Papa." She stated, gazing out. The young princess to be frowned as a girl on a bicycle came a stop near the limo's door as a scooter beamed past the group. A small bunny stared Hotaru in the face as the youth gave an odd look before her eyes widened. The red head had an outline of fire dancing in her aura—similar to Raye Hino's yet differing greatly. As the Limo turned in the opposite direction, Hotaru gazed at the red head that sped off straight down the street.

TBC…

How do you all like my prologue! I hope it was fun to read as it was for me to write! The next Chapter will be out soon—promise! wink

Next time on Firefly Fairy: Hotaru has a crash run in with a terrible girl and her powers start to cause more problems for the young princess—Chapter 1: Imperfect Princess


	2. Chapter 1: Imperfect Princess

By Ariela Titan

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon or Winx Club but I do own this story idea! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Imperfect Princess

Hotaru sighed tiredly, letting her legs swing gently as her father continued his discussion with the board of directors. He'd been hired into Gardina's elite school as a head for a department, science obviously. However, the speeches did not require the presence of his 'Hime-chan' so she was made to sit outside with the overly boring secretary. The woman was doing paper work, sending out letters of acceptance or decline while the young raven haired girl's feet swung. She was terribly tired, still unused to the American time lines—and the only real action was that of the birds on the far window. They seemed to be building a nest.

She smiled sweetly, brushing back a dark lock when suddenly she was pushed off of her seat roughly. Bright violet orbs flashed violently as they collided with the sight of three stuffy looking females, two of which had pushed the younger petite girl down to the ground while the other, the last who bore an elegant nose upward sneered before sitting in Hotaru's former seat. Hotaru rose unsteadily, her eyes hard.

"Gomen, Miss…But I do believe that is my seat." She stated quietly, struggling against wanting to trash the girl before her and the desire to hide under the harsh glares she was receiving. "Does it look like Miss Mitzy cares about your seating arrangements!" One of her friends argued, making Hotaru scrunch tighter into her slim form. The other snorted.

"Don't you know? Mitzy's parents donate to this school! She practically owns everything here!" The second female scowled as the girl seated where Hotaru had once been primped her long black hair, swishing it lightly. Hotaru sweat dropped, thinking that it was foolhardy for one to think they owned a seat because of heritage. She shrugged, recalling some of the stubborn and stuck up royals of her past life before moving across the walk way. She had almost reached her new seat when the secretary spoke up.

"Ms. Tomoe—your father stated for you to stay in the room." Hotaru frowned, glancing about herself. True, the seat was just outside the limits of the office but it was still well within view point. She sighed, it was obvious that no one was going to give her a chance at this new school, nor new country. The other girls snickered, taking up the full booth seats by laying across them. Giving a sad, defeated look, Hotaru moved to the window and gazed out of it.

For about 15 minutes, Hotaru stood there, ignoring the sounds of the girls around her. She wanted much to shoot them when they commented on her 'poor looking' clothing. It had been a special because of the purple velvet shirt beneath the jean jackets with tear drop painted black, special as a last gift to the youth from Setsuna before the woman returned to duties of guarding the Time Gate until needed for Chibi-Usa's birth. The teen sighed, wrapping her arms about stomach when the door turned.

"Hotaru-Hime…It's time to go." She looked to see her father standing there with another gentleman who gave a wave and went to the stuck up girl who let out a squeal, "DADDY!"

"Hai Papa…" Hotaru followed after the man, bowing to the stranger group before disappearing with the white haired professor. When the pair was in the car, Professor Tomoe questioned his daughter.

"Sweet Pea, did you have a bad time waiting?" He asked, eyes filled with concern. "Iie, Papa…I just wanted to see the birds making their nest closer. The girl there was tired." She lied, glancing to the windows again. "You must be too…" Professor Tomoe smiled. "But I'm glad you are making friends, Taru." He added quietly while Hotaru nodded, leaning her head to the window. She closed her eyes and let her insides cry. Why couldn't she just belong somewhere simple?

Later that same day, Hotaru found herself becoming more and more angry with the situations at hand. Her father had bought a house near the park, which was nice. But it was also right near that female named Mitzy's home. She wanted to scream in outrage when she was helping to unpack her own belongings and found the girl and her friends near her favorite lamps. The youths took no time grasping up a cracked aged lamp she was in the process of restoring. It wasn't anything special with it's bronzed base, but what had attracted Hotaru to it was the outer rim, decorated in fine crystal glass revealing the image of a fairy in flight.

"Please return my lamp…." Hotaru begged quietly as the trio played hot potato with the precious artifact.

"What's with all your lamps?" One of the females sneered. "Yeah—are you some kind of obsessed gothic freak or something!" Mitzy, the only one Hotaru knew the name of sneered whilst clapping hands with the first, laughing rudely and loudly.

"Whoops, butterfingers…" Snickered the last as she purposefully dropped Hotaru's lamp. Hotaru let out a cry of no and darted forward to try and scoop it up but her hands came to late as the glass crystal broke. Tears filled her vision as the pains began to swarm.

"Mitzy!" Came the shout and Hotaru barely registered the appearance of a red head from earlier racing down the street, looking extremely angry. She gazed at the broken pieces, lifting one up delicately whilst trying to rub away the bitter drops of salt from her pale features. She heard an argument breaking out but the only thing she saw now was the image of the fairy, still pretty but lacking the lovely wings that had been spread wide. Broken and powerless, the fairy seemed gone—lost, just like Hotaru. Power seemed to spread loose from her finger tips against the earth as she leaned back to let out a slight moaning cry.

Mitzy's friends gave a shriek as the ground cracked open near them and vines of pure purple ribbons shot forth, swinging vigorously about as if angered or in pain. They soon grasped hold of the screaming females and the pair arguing turned to watch the females thrown down before Mitzy let out a cry. "Ghosts!" With that the three 'witches' in Bloom's book ran swiftly away. Bloom felt the powers resonating and instantly created a force field to hold them off, glancing about before eyeing the younger female who was looking at her hands in horror. Realization hit Bloom instantly and the lovely red head knelt towards the odd new member of Gardina.

"Hey there…" An inviting voice spoke and Hotaru turned sharply to see the red head that bore sky blue eyes staring at her intently. Tears soared to Hotaru's eyes as she felt strange again. "Here, let me help." The female spoke, kneeling to assist in picking up the pieces. Hotaru could see it more clearly as the girl knelt. Spewing from her back were wings—and she radiated with the same odd energy that had begun to take Hotaru by storm. Fear swept the young senshi. She didn't want to be near this girl. Rising to her feet swiftly, she ignores the female's gasp and raced down the street towards the park, barely missing a car. She had to get away!

TBC…

And there is chapter one of Firefly Fairy.

Next time on Firefly Fairy: Hotaru's powers grow out of control and only Bloom can help her tame them—but will Hotaru listen to her long enough. And can inexperienced Bloom actually handle the task? Find out in Chapter 2—Two In Gardina?


	3. Chapter 2: Two in Gardina?

By Ariela Titan

I do not own Winx or Sailor Moon, however, all of Hotaru's powers that are not seen within the Sailor Moon series do belong to me! No taking! Hmph! Enjoy the third chapter! Tehee

"Wait!" Bloom cried to the tearful girl who Mitzy had tortured, but the youth did not stop, her body suddenly beginning to glow with the powers of the Winx. The female faded in and out of the form of a fairy. She could see flashes of purple with sharp clear and silver sparkled wings. She glanced to the crack that had formed in the ground where it could be seen that the youth had Winx. But she wasn't of the Alfea school, or at least of any world that Bloom knew of. Immediately, the young future Queen of Sparx raced behind a bathroom, transforming into her fairy form and floating up into the sky. She had to catch that girl before that uncontrollable power hurt someone, namely the younger female.

Hotaru leapt easily up on to the top of a nearby building. Her father wasn't expected home for many hours and she knew he would be angered by her lack of control. Everyone seemed mad at the youth today. Leaning against the roof's entrance, she let herself slide down enough to gaze to sky. She felt the strange pale purple energy radiate and sobs broke from her small frame. "Why! Why me!" She pounded her fist harshly against the stone. "Why can't I be normal!" She battled as she felt her energy wane and she fell forward, collapsing there where she stood exhausted into a faint.

Bloom gapped at the signal that radiated from the device Techna had given her after the end of their freshmen year. She traced it, flying to the richer part of town. She gasped when she saw that the new fairy had fainted on top of a roof. Her attire had fluttered back into it's normal blue jean jacket over a black pair of pants, boots and a purple t-shirt with a black tear drop on it. Kneeling, the young princess of Sparx sent healing energy over the girl before scooping her up and pressing the emergency button of Techna's device. It sent out a path for her to follow and teleport herself. Instantly the fairy and her unconscious package had vanished.

In the Realm of Magix, School of Alfea for Fairies

Faraganda stared at the image of Bloom who was in fairy form kneeling there, exhausted by the teleportation from Earth. The worried look on Bloom's face was toward the girl shifted in her grasp. Black locks that shinned with a hidden purple glowed as the snow white like lady was laid in front of the head mistress of Alfea who rushed forward. "What is going on Bloom?" Faraganda asked as she knelt beside the child like teens. Suddenly there came a gasp of air from the youth near her feet, laying on the ground. A pulse seemed to grow off of the younger female as she lifted off of the ground, glowing patiently. Then out of no where, there appeared a symbol Faraganda had not seen in ages.

"Ms. Faraganda! I know I shouldn't teleport here—but it was an emergency!" Bloom cried as she moved to the teacher who stood a ways from the disabled form of the female she'd discovered. "She changed into a Pixie—But Head Mistress, you said no one from Earth could do so!" Bloom had tears rolling down her cheeks. "And when I scanned her, she was going through a magical overload." Bloom responded as the old lady nodded, pushing her back.

"Magicus Containus." She charmed out and the girl was wrapped in a circle. Purple energy bit at the powerful containing spell before gripping around it. In a brilliant beam of light, the girl's signal flared and there appeared a princess' gown. Slowly the body began to descend as there came about moans and sweat beaded down the female's neck and forehead. "Incredible…." Faraganda muttered as the purple dress faded back to the Earth clothes the girl had come in. When this was done, Faraganda beeped the school nurse and then turned to Bloom.

"Please, Bloom. Tell me what happened…" Faraganda pleaded one of her favorite students.

Many hours later, Dark purple eyes opened as blurry images filled their vision. Groaning, the black lashes clashed against pale snow white skin as the young future Empress of Saturn rose up in bed, holding her head. She was surprised to find it had been wrapped.

"Good morning my dear." Came a voice. Blinking again, Hotaru turned to see an elderly woman standing there delicately. She frowned, clutching the blankets as the woman took a chair next to her. "I am Faraganda. You are in Alfea on the World Magix…I believe by the symbol that was on your forehead, you are Princess Saturn." Hotaru gapped as the eyes of gray from the aged woman gleamed gently with wisdom as the lady picked up a cup of tea and handed it to the younger.

TBC…

Hotaru has arrived at Alfea in the middle of summer with a confused and semi-frightened Bloom. Now she has to figure everything out. Find out what happens in Chapter 3—Fairy of What!


	4. Chapter 3: A Fairy of WHAT?

By Ariela Titan

I do not own Sailor Moon or Winx Club. However, Hotaru's powers that go outside the SM story line are mine—and so are a few other choice things in this story! wink See ya! Oh yeah, this story is dedicated to Kazi-Kun the great encouragement and to Mihoko-chan of Miho and Erika who is helping me post my designs for clothing online. Ciao!

Chapter 3: Fairy of What!

Hotaru blinked strangely as the nurse over viewed Hotaru's wounds with a strange technical device. The lady she had just met, called in English, Faraganda, said she was head mistress of Alfeia and that she was inviting Hotaru to join the school. She hadn't really understood the situation, so Faraganda had disappeared into a library leaving the younger in the care of a stony angry brunette with a patent for punishment and a kind elderly nurse like woman. The healer had just finished and Hotaru sat lady like on the window seal, gazing out to the trees that outer rimmed the school. What a strange place this was...

"Yes, Griffin. I'm sure." Faraganda stated as she pulled a book from the shelf on the history of Winx and Magix. The head mistress of Cloud Tower let out a squeaking shocked sound while a pixie floated over to Faraganda with a book being balanced on a sea horse pixie with wings.

"So, I expect you to enroll the child?" Griffin ground out seriously, purple blue hair seeming to glow with electric energy of a violet kind. Faraganda sighed, leaning back on the stair way. "I don't have a choice. There are other factors in this," Faraganda added and Griffin snorted before speaking again.

"What are you going to tell Bloom?" The grayed woman blinked before looking to the psychic fairy next to her who shrugged. "I do not know."

50 Minutes Later

Faraganda smiled as she found Hotaru curled up, eyes running over the history of Magix with utmost awe and shock. The food to the side had been ignored as the petite fairy-to-be discovered a past she'd known nothing about. Her eyes paused, widening in a childish way before they lifted up to stare at Faraganda.

"Faraganda-sensei…Is this…Can this mean…" Hotaru stopped, not asking the question as a frown drifted over her features. "Yes, Hotaru….Fairies and Senshi are deeply connected." Faraganda twisted in her chair as she smiled at the gapping white skinned child. "But…" Hotaru glanced down. It didn't mean—did it?

"Yes. It does." Faraganda smiled sweetly. "The first fairy from your dimension was Silver Queen Selenity, the Fairy of Harmony." Hotaru sat there as the book dropped from her hands, shock filling her features.

"Fairies originate from Senshi ascension….They are crafted of the power of the purest senshi soul…" Hotaru mumbled, not believing it. Faraganda however, moved from her seat and kneeled beside the child.

"I can help the powers now raging. You've always been a fairy, Hotaru. You are just now hitting the age when the power is at it's most powerful." Tears filled Hotaru's vision as she hugged the woman about the shoulders, crying for once in joy.

"I'm not a freak…" Mumbled the tired youth as she sagged against Faraganda who just chuckled lightly, gray eyes smiling tenderly.

"No…You are the Fairy of…."

4 hours later

"Are you sure everything's all right, Ms. Faraganda?" Bloom asked as the night sky began to shine against Alfeia and Magix. The world was beginning it's path to the night lighted star ridden sky. "Everything's fine, Bloom. Hotaru has agreed to remain here for the school term. I expect you to help her train until then." Faraganda pointed out to the red head who nodded quietly while Hotaru gazed down shyly.

"I cannot wait to see you again, cutie!" Cheered the school nurse, wrapping the young healer in a huge hug. The pair nodded as Faraganda sent them away in a powerful blast, Hotaru's purple eyes rising to meet with Faraganda's. Smiling, the girl waved before the pair vanished back to Gardina.

"See you during school, little firefly." Faraganda mumbled before turning brusquely back towards her own office while the other two disappeared down the hall. She leaned back into her seat, opening the book were the image of a senshi becoming a fairy shined brilliantly in it's black and white photo.

"The Fairy who is one in the same as the other Guardian females…A witch, a fairy and a senshi…All in one…One in all…A fairy born of unity, the Fairy of Rebirth." Faraganda sighed, closing her eyes as Hotaru in her fairy form flowed within her mind. "I pray that evil does not find you when you return." Her mind sought the image of the dark lord, Darkar and his minions as well as the deeper depths of evil in the under worlds. She shivered as she opened her eyes when the door opened, revealing two familiar figures of two familiar schools.

"Come in, we have much to discuss."

TBC…

Short, I know, but I've been ill and I just quit my summer job so I spend more and more time looking for work than actually writing. And for the being ill, anyone with a stomach virus will understand.

Next time on Firefly Fairy,

Hotaru returns to Gardina and makes a promise to go to Alfeia with Bloom. But after that, she's in for some bigger surprises. Check out Chapter 4—Fantasy of the Future…


	5. Chapter 4: Fairy of the Future

By Ariela Titan

I do not own SM or Winx Club, but Hotaru's powers as the Fairy of Rebirth are totally mine! So is the story line!

Enjoy….

Bloom grinned brilliantly at Hotaru as the pair landed in her back yard, being magically teleported there. "So what did Ms. Faraganda say?" She gripped onto the shocked smaller female's arm as she leapt from one foot to another, excitement written over the red head's face as her blue eyes gleamed like jewels. Hotaru paled, a little unused to the nature of being touched. She hadn't been touched as a friend since departing Japan 2 weeks prior and it didn't settle with her stomach.

"I'm a Fairy, like you…" Hotaru stated meekly, head lowering bashfully as red rained down upon her cheeks and covered her ears as well in it's onslaught. "I see." Bloom stated, her eager face asking for more information. "I'll be attending Alfeia?" Hotaru tried, a sweat drop forming over her neck. Bloom gazed on, not fazed by Hotaru's slow backing retreat. "And that symbol?" Bloom questioned on.

Hotaru felt like fainting when a loud male voice broke the conversation off. "Bloom!" The teens turned to see a tall blonde with sharp eyes standing there. Hotaru recollected him to be the chief of the fire department. She looked weakly between the angry man as his gushing wife tore past him to their daughter. "Sweetie!" The woman cried, pulling Bloom into a fierce huge hug that forced the girl to release Hotaru.

"It's okay Mom…We just had to go to Alfeia." Bloom tried to reason while her father glared deeply at the tiny frame of Hotaru. "Miss Tomoe, I presume?" Remarked the man as an eyebrow of golden white lifted and Hotaru's head ducked further down.

"Father…" She rubbed her temple quietly while the pair was led into the two story house.

20 minutes later

Professor Tomoe raced up the steps of Bloom's family home and past Bloom's father into the house where the three females sat around in the living room, enjoying warm tea. "Hotaru Tomoe!" He shouted, putting up a dark look as the youth paled before sighing. "Come on and sit, Papa. We have a lot to talk about." She moved to the middle of the couch beckoning her white haired father.

"I assume you must be Bloom." Professor Tomoe glared at the pale looking red head. "Father, wait! Bloom-chan had nothing to do with what happened, in fact, she probably saved my life." Hotaru interjected, placing her own self in front of the red head and her angry white haired father. "Hotaru…" He sighed tiredly.

The girl gave a gentle grin before speaking directly to the group. "According to the Principal of Bloom's school…My energy levels and magical powers shot through the roof. Had Bloom not interjected when she did, Papa, I would have died." She didn't gasp when the man suddenly hugged her tight about the shoulders. "Please don't say such things, Hime-chan! I couldn't bare to lose you again!" He cried, hugging his child close. Bloom smiled at her parents as her father patted her atop the head.

"Please Papa! I have to go! If I don't—I could end up loosing control again!" Hotaru pleaded with her father, getting down on her knees in their new apartment. The slim top room of Gardinia was nice and quaint—far away from the Sailor Senshi. Professor Shuuichi Tomoe, her father, had reasoned that if he got far enough away, Hotaru's odd Senshi needs would depart. Instead, her pure heart had shown true and she was transformed from simple Sailor Senshi to powerful fairy who had to be trained. He had spoken with Setsuna a week after Hotaru's small adventure and the time guardian had already told him what needed to be done. Hotaru had to go. It was a sad but true part of his fate.

"Sweet Pea…" He ran his hand through the black raven like strands as she cried on her lap. "People won't think I'm a freak Papa…Please…" She whimpered quietly against his leg, burying her face into his knee. "I want to go." She stated softly. Sighing, Tomoe did the only thing reasonable.

"We best go get you some clothes outside of your uniforms then." He spoke, grinning. Hotaru, after a sniffle, gazed up, Keiko's violet eyes shinning in the happiness of her own. With a laugh, she leapt from her crouched position to hug her father about the upper arms. "Arigato, Papa! Arigato!" She yelled happily. As she hugged him, Professor Tomoe gazed to the wall where Keiko's picture hung, the painting smiling simply at him. Holding her close, he felt his chest tighten. He only hoped everything wouldn't go as Setsuna said it might.

TBC…

A/N: Okay, I have some simple notes for those who got confused along the way.

1st and foremost, Keiko is the name of Hotaru's mother, Professor Tomoe's wife. Shuichi is his name—It's in the manga and is linked to in Stars, I think.

2nd, I'm not big on long conversations that don't amount to much. So I'll skip them when I want to. Deal with it.

That's it.

Ciao till next time.


	6. Chapter 5: Day of Departure

By Ariela Titan

I do not own Sailor Moon, Winx or any other cartoon/anime/other characters I use within this fantastical storyline. However, what I do own are the Senshi-who-become-fairies-looks and powers! Mine—no touchie!

P.S: Another chapter dedicated to my loyal fan and good internet pal who can write such good crossovers, Kazi-Kun! Luv your work Kazi-Kun-Chan! Tehe!

Hotaru spun once in front of the mirror with a giggle. A bright blush stained her pale cheeks prettily. She was wearing a simple pair of black pants that were tight beneath a violet colored shirt lined in silver. The long shirt reached down to her upper thighs and had slits running to where the pale skin of her belly could be seen. A silver sash wrapped around the stomach, lining against the outfit and matching the black slippers lined in silver. Moving from the mirror, she pulled out the silver locket that Chibi-Usa had given her. Inside was a picture of her best friend and herself while on the other was one of her mother, Keiko.

The summer month left before school had flown by and after many talks with the senshi and with her own father, Hotaru was going to Alfeia for the year. She was excited, so much so that her heart pounded with the prospect. She'd never been to an all girl's school before—let alone one made for magic users or fairies. She jumped again, energy rising up as she floated for a second on her Winx power. Bloom and Hotaru had gotten close over the month, shopping together and discussing many, many intriguing things about the world of magic.

As it turned out, Bloom was the last royal of a house based upon the powers of fire and was actually quiet similar to Raye. Hotaru contemplated telling Bloom about her own ancestry, but decided against it because the less who knew the better. Despite the closeness, though, Hotaru felt like strangling Bloom over this guy she kept going on and on about, who attended the male school—Prince Sky, she thought his name to be.

"Hotaru! Taru!" Bloom's voice broke out as Hotaru stepped out from the limo her father had used to cart the pair around. To help support this limo company on suggestion from Bloom's father, and to thank Bloom, he'd taken up the offer given by the family friend of a great incident involving Bloom's magic. The people who worked for the man treated Hotaru and her father like royalty after a teen brat called Mitzy had caused her family and their neighbors to dump the new company. Smiling tenderly at the elderly driver, Hotaru thanked him quietly and turned to be hugged tightly by Bloom.

"We're going to school today! We're going to Alfea!" The red head cheered happily and Hotaru giggled. She was acting like a child.

"Oh look, if it isn't 3 year old Bloom. How you doing, Air-Bloom-Head?" Mitzy snickered and Bloom suddenly lost her excited happy-go-lucky attitude, fire kindling in her eyes. As sudden as the cheer had come, so had come the fast heat of anger. "What's a matter Mitzy, still jealous you can't go to school with me?" Bloom snapped, "Jealous that the new transfer got accepted into my prestigious school."

"What? The School for Low count losers." Snorted Mitzy, "As if." She huffed, twisting away to walk to her blue car. "Anyway—I just came to invite you and your wanna be friends, that group—what is it? The Wax Club? To my Halloween get together. Of course, Ms. Tomoe is invited as well." The black haired girl sneered, leaning on the car front. Hotaru blushed, gazing at the ground.

"That's very kind of you Mitzy. See you then." She bowed politely and tugged the fuming Bloom away. "Come Bloom-chan. You promised to help me pick out an outfit to wear for the school dance." She tugged again as the limo driver complacently handed Hotaru's suit cases to Bloom's father.

Once inside, Bloom cast a sly glance at her friend. "The School dance huh? Well…I think I know the perfect thing." Hotaru sweat dropped as Bloom took charge, leading her upstairs while the black haired teen could only wave to Bloom's mother. After an hour or so, Hotaru emerged sadly, holding a black mini-pack slung over her shoulder. In it, magically mini-sized was Hotaru's ensemble. She followed Bloom to the backyard where the red head's fiery family had set up their luggage. Bloom's pink and blue was on one side while Hotaru's black and purple backs and suitcases were on another. Standing near them was her father.

Relief filled Hotaru as she ran over and hugged the older man tightly about the shoulders. "I'll be back, Papa, I promise….And I promise to write and call you every week." She stated as the man hugged her tightly before moving to wipe his eyes free of some tears. "You do that, Sweat Pea….I'll….I'll see you soon." The man choked out as he joined Bloom's mother and father by the small patio.

"Okay, Taru. I'm going to teleport us-okay?" Bloom questioned while Hotaru bent to scoop up Bloom's pet rabbit. "Go for it." She nodded before twisting to wave at the two families. In a flashing moment the teens were gone. Professor Tomoe turned to look upon Bloom's parents. "Let's go have some tea…I have something I need to tell you two." He motioned and the pair led him in doors.

Hotaru let out a cheer as the pair flew through a spiral of red and yellow gate ways to the palace school of Alfea. She giggled when Bloom did the same and both grinned as they heard Kiko do it too. When the ride was over, the two fairies were standing outside the gateway for Alfea.

"Bloom!" A voice echoed and the red head turned with Hotaru to see a girl with long blonde hair running over. "Stella!" The two hugged while Hotaru smiled meekly. "Bloom-chan…I'm going to go check in now, alright?" Seeing that Bloom was talking in rapid succession that Hotaru's English did not begin to try to follow, she set Kiko to the ground and picked up her suit cases. Quickly stuffing the heavy stuff inside her space pocket, she took two and began toward the area with a sign that said, 'Freshmen, Welcome!' She shivered slightly walking through the heavy wards again, but, after seeing a woman with brown short hair glaring, her shivers and nervousness grew.

TBC

Two chapters—one night. I think I might have the third one done. Damn it all—You Tube had to put on that episode and now my mind is relling with creative possibilities for Ru and the Winx Club.

Anyway,

Next time, Hotaru moves into her new dormitories and meets the other members of the Winx as well as some Red Fountain boys….Check it out!

Next Chapter: Dorm Dragonfire!


	7. Chapter 6: Dorm: Dragonfire!

By Ariela Titan

I again, do not own Winx Club or Sailor Moon, I just love meshing things—however, created powers that do not belong to said characters are mine! No taking or using without permission.

I'm dedicating this chapter to all those who go through the misery of moving in day in College when it's not the best experience. Vani N! You better believe this story section is dedicated to you! I never would be where I am without your assistance!

Dorm: Dragonfire!

Large purple eyes fluctuated with fear as Hotaru walked towards the unwelcoming 'welcome' committee leader. The woman had a line of fearful freshmen or rather fresh-fairies standing in front of her. Gulping quietly, the young princess of Saturn stood quietly behind a girl with long blue-black hair as they waited. All too soon she was standing, shakily in front of the angry looking woman. "Name!" The lady snarled out and Hotaru meeped quietly.

"Watashi wa Tomoe Hotaru desu ka…." She stated on impulse, ignoring the harsh looks and giggles of students behind her. "What in the name of Magix was that?" The grouchy woman hissed. "I believe it was a native tongue, Miss. Griselda." A girl with pink hair that was cut short and framing her face with bangs jagging down softly smiled as she approached. She was wearing a technical outfit of purple consisting of a purple tube top and skirt over sporty pants with white laced boots. "I got saw that Ms. Techna. You needn't inform me." Sneered the woman.

When the wink came from the girl who was using a mini-computer, Hotaru felt a strange sense of courage and old battle aura radiating off of her, just as she did Bloom. Coughing lightly, she corrected herself. "I apologize Ma'am. I am a little new. My name is Hotaru Tomoe." She stated, bowing properly and again, ignoring chatter and laughter. "Ho—Hotaru?" The woman seemed a bit apprehensive for a moment before pushing up her overly sized triangular glasses. "Ah yes, Miss Hotaru Tomoe. You're on the list. Go over with Techna there to the sign in booth to get your room key and listing." The brunette woman pointed and Hotaru nodded, running to the taller teen.

"Welcome to Alfea, Hotaru. Unique name, if I do say so myself. Are you from one of the outer realms?" Asked Techna in a rush and Hotaru blushed, feeling as though the other woman might have been a little more nicer than remaining with the curious brain. She could tell by Techna's amazing deep blue eyes that she too would be like Ami. Smiling haphazardly, she gave out her origin. "I'm from Gardinia on Earth. Bloom and I met over the summer." She turned bright red and continued walking past the much taller teen to the desk and the welcomed sight of the school nurse. "Ah—my little Ru!" The nurse gushed while Techna was abandoned and pulled away by Griselda again.

Orientation went along swiftly enough. It was easy to see tension between some of the witches from Cloud Tower who were among the transfers and were with the Fairy Freshmen. After that, the girls were led to a secretly kept sectioned off Dormitory and then left to their own fun. Hotaru immediately began making her way up the stairs to her own private area. She wanted to sanction off territory with her roommates and thus not cause any conflict with them.

When she arrive, she was surprised to see her name etched next to the door. Shrugging it off as a dorm thing, seeing as she'd never lived in one, she opened the doorway. Surprise echoed on her face as she realized and found herself thankful for, was that she had a single. It was adjoined to a double on one side but left on the end of the hall. Across the way, she could see Bloom entering with her suitcases. Quickly running into the beautifully plain room that only had a decorated letter sitting on the desk, she dropped off the heavy load and went running to Bloom's side of the hall.

Knocking on the door, she was set back a little when Bloom didn't answer, but instead a very pretty brunette who was tanned and had emerald shinning eyes did. The girl was wearing a pink crop top with a red flower on it and a green skirt. "Hi there, can I help you?" She smiled pleasantly and Hotaru felt instant ease around her. "Is Bloom-chan in?" She blushed faintly when the girl gave a grin and opened the door wider. "You must be the fairy that Bloom found in Gardinia. Come on in. I'm Flora by the way." She gave out cheerfully.

"Hotaru. Hotaru Tomo….oh…" Hotaru trailed off as she found herself staring blankly at more guests. Sitting around the corners of Bloom's bed were four more girls. One was the blonde with gold eyes who Hotaru recalled as Stella. Glaring at Bloom was the tall pale Techna, her blue eyes filled with new knowledge and more questions that Hotaru dare not hope to answer all. Sitting tomboyish in a chair was a girl with short black hair pulled into pigtails, a lovely grin stretched across her face as she gave a lazy wave. Stretching in her blue jeans and red crop top that revealed a tone pale belly.

"Hello." Hotaru squeaked out while Bloom leapt up off of her bed, jumping over the angered blonde who lay stretched out. "Taru!" She grasped Hotaru about the arm, tugging her over to the others. "Guys, this is Hotaru Tomoe. She's the newest fairy of from Earth!" Bloom cheered while Hotaru blushed, gazing at her feet. "Pleased to meet you all." She coughed out, struggling to do an odd bow of greeting. "Hello again Hotaru." Techna smiled gingerly at the tiny teen.

"Heya, Hotaru. My name's Musa from Melody." Musa, the girl with pigtails, waved again, leaning back as Hotaru nodded and gave a weak smile. "Hello Hotaru—I'm Stella, the Princess of Solaria." It was this that caused Hotaru to emit a weak gasp before nodding and bowing her head lightly. She choked down the moisture that had condensed in her throat. Solaria….The title had not been an idle thing in her mind. She clocked it into something to speak to the headmistress about before Flora chuckled. "And you met Flora of Linphea." Bloom winked before placing Hotaru into the bed, sitting her down. Thankfully, Kiko decided his new friend was a good place to get a hug and leapt easily into her arms. "Kiko-chan…." Hotaru pet his head in the way that he seemed to enjoy.

"So, Hotaru, where exactly in Gardinia are you from?" Techna frowned and Hotaru froze, gazing up at Bloom with a fearful expression. How did the red head expect her to explain everything. "Hotaru just moved to Gardinia from Japan—it's across the entire globe." Bloom cheered while the girls gave pleasant grins. "I see. So you speak a different dialect because of this?" Techna pulled out her computer. "Hai…." Hotaru added while Musa shot up. "You speak Titanian." Musa beamed and Hotaru frowned, blinking. "Japanese." Bloom corrected.

"Well, the language is the same." Musa grinned before speaking in the language, "Do you like Sushi or Sashimi?" A grin, full and proud crafted onto Hotaru's face as she nodded and spoke the same, "I adore both—but have you had Gyoza. It's one of my favorites." Musa nodded and the pair leapt into another conversation that the girls couldn't keep up with.

About an hour after the conversations and questions, Hotaru returned to her dorm room and entered. She then lifted her hands and began to work the spell that Techna and Musa had performed. Almost instantly, ribbons shot out from her hands, opening the suit cases in a flourish and then guiding the clothes and things around the room. A replaced fairy lamp went onto the desk in the corner while she hung coats. Glancing at it, Hotaru sent a soft lighting spell that Bloom and Stella could do. In an instant the room was decorated with a rainbow effect. A soft knock padded on her door, shocking Hotaru and she dropped the last coat above her head. The clothes collapsed onto her and she threw them hastily onto the bed. Running to the door, she opened it to find herself staring at a dark purple haired girl with amazing purple eyes.

"Hello. I'm Courtney. Have you seen Princess Idocia of Idiotica?" The girl grinned and Hotaru shook her head. "No, I haven't. I'm afraid no one's come by except Bloom-chan." The girl nodded. "If you do see her, tell her I want the single. See you at dinner." It was a polite conversation and Hotaru watched sadly, large eyes following the girl left down the hall. There, at the end, were some other girls who were giggling. Glancing up, she caught sight of a water pail before it dumped onto her head. However, the pail wasn't full of water, but rather paint the color of icky sick green. Tears formed when Hotaru found that the sticky paint made it impossible to see. They mixed with the goo before, sobbing, she stumbled across the hall, hitting the door with her tiny frame.

"Here, Idocia!" Sneered the same voice and Hotaru was pushed down the hall, falling on her bottom. Sobs echoed and the young girl felt like clenching up. "What do you think your doing!" An angry voice yelled and the sounds of cries echoed the halls. Hotaru couldn't see and scrambled about trying to find the wall to lift her up. Soft sobs took up her full form as Hotaru came to the realization, that even here, she'd be someone outside…someone ostracized. "Hey there…It's okay. Hold still…" A soft voice spoke, rust and harsh but calming. Soothing her down, Hotaru felt a warm energy over her eyes before the hand pulled back. Kneeling there was a red head with beads and dyed strands. She had a friend who was spelling the other teens, a fairy by the looks of it. Smiling sadly, the girl knelt and helped Hotaru to stand. Sniffling, Hotaru gave a sad grin.

"Hi, I'm Myrtle. You must be the new fairy from Earth." The girl grinned. "That's Oceania; we're your new hall mates." She pointed to the fairy with long pale blue hair that waved before floating in the sky. "Come on, let's go talk to Ms. Griselda." With a stubborn tug, they pulled Hotaru along down the hall. Ignoring the chatter of other freshmen and transfers, they found themselves outside Griselda's office.

"Miss Griselda, ma'am." The fairy knocked and Hotaru found herself clinging onto Myrtle's arm. "Hey now, it's okay." Myrtle beamed at her and Hotaru gave a shaky look. "What's the matter, Ms. Oceania?" Griselda appeared, stubborn. Suddenly, the confident Courtney and her lackeys didn't look so brave. Hotaru watched as Griselda's sharp brown eyes took in her sad appearance, lovely new clothes smudged with the ugly green and her even sadder face that had been barely wiped clean of the goop. Then she looked to the angry witch and fairy that had their attention on a struggling group. Understanding filled the elderly woman as she pulled out a cleaning sponge from no where.

"Miss Tomoe—You look a mess. Miss Myrtle, help get that stuff off of her." The woman commanded in a harsh tone that went with hard eyes as she sideways tossed Myrtle the magic sponge. "Ms. Oceania…If you could please bring Ms. Courtney and company into my office…." With that, the fairy disappeared with the girls in toe. "Miss Myrtle, Miss Tomoe is still dripping that junk on my floors!" Screeched the teacher and Hotaru blinked before Myrtle tugged her along.

"Don't worry about those witches…I mean, not all of us are meant to do good right?" Myrtle chuckled and Hotaru blinked, surprised. "You're a witch?" She asked as Myrtle worked on a sticky spot on her face. "Yep. Shocked?" The teen giggled. Hotaru let out a chuckle. "Would you believe I'm a Fairy from Earth like Bloom?" Myrtle grinned as the pair giggled before Myrtle worked on Hotaru's hair.

TBC…

So Hotaru's start of school was fun and bad at the same time. It's kind of like my own intro to college….I wanted it to be that way. My first night, I met a lot of new people and was more nervous than anything. Now it's just like, pshh…I can handle it. Anyway, on my night, people were mean to me too. They didn't like that I got a single and one girl even pushed me, so I named her the same as that girl. Anyway, then I met a really cool sophomore—and my day brightened. We're good friends now too! Van-chan this Chap's for YOU!

Next Time: School dance is up and Hotaru meets the Red Fountain guys…And helps to save a new comer! Check it out in the next chapter: Dances, Healers and Fairies, Oh My!


	8. Chapter 7: Introducing Firefly

By Ariela Titan

I know—I know! I haven't written. My luck really sucks recently and now with the start of new terms I've been swamped. I am happy to report I did fine in a class and got an A in Jan Term. However, because of the workload college has, I've found myself lost on amount of time.

I also have come to confront, exactly a year after my own life threatening experience, the problems of almost loosing a family member. My sister was badly bitten by a pit bull and thus the family has been spending a great amount of time together. I have also almost lost my uncle to heart disease. I apologize to the loyal fans I bare—but this was the only time I could get it out. I'll try to be faster—TRY being the key word here. Sorry Kazi-Kun-Chan !

"It's okay to come out, Hotaru…I'm sure you look fine." Myrtle was standing outside of the black and purple edged door to the single that kept the princess of Saturn well hidden. "I'm scared that people will tease me again, Myrtle-chan…" Hotaru stated through the door and Oceania giggled behind a hand. "Don't worry. Nobody's going to touch you after Ms. Griselda's punishment." The doorway opened and Hotaru's face appeared. Her pale face was flushed a brilliant pink while she stared at the two. Smiling brightly at her, Hotaru took a deep breath and followed after the pair.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Over here!" Bloom waved enthusiastically as the girl approached nervously with Myrtle and Oceania flanking her sides. Flora beamed enthusiastically at seeing her old comrade and companion, Myrtle walking confidently beside the nervous freshman. Hotaru was running her hands around her wrists in a clearly anxious gesture. Obviously the girl was not used to being exposed so much, despite having a lovely fairy styled body.

Hotaru was wearing a new outfit, and as Techna and Stella had colorfully brought to light the result of a horrible beginning prank from some transfer witches and a new fairy. She was very lovely in the attire. She was wearing a tight black top that cut up high above her belly button. Over top this dark material was a simple strapless amount of material that covered her breasts in a fair amount of shaded silver and purple lines. Ranging lower, eyes would find her delicate waist covered by a simple dark blue jean miniskirt that was straight and dark blue. Holding it there was a rope of matching dark purple while under the skirt was lovely black spider net styled pantyhose that went straight into black boots. Her hands were in lithe black wrist long gloves and her hair had been fixed, looking as though the green junk had never been there. Bloom grinned when she noted one of Myrtles infamous strands of beads in which a purple-silver line style duplicated the fabric around Hotaru's chest.

"Hi Taru-chan!" Musa confused them until Hotaru let out a delicate weak smile back and nodded in greeting. "Kobanwa, Musa." She wrapped her hands around the girl's shoulders dramatically. "Come, Taru! We're going to see the guys—You should meet them!" Musa tugged the blushing girl along.

"Myrtle, good to see you." Bloom smiled tenderly at the kind witch and then at Oceania, a new fairy attending in Hotaru's year. The red head nodded as Oceania began a long talk with actively with the prospects of fashion with Stella. Apparently wearing dark blues constantly was NOT fashionable. Not that Oceania was very caring on this matter. In fact, the sweet blue haired girl was completely ignoring of this matter. Myrtle was in her old fashion but clearly avoiding Stella for a long chat with another witch who was arguing associating with fairies.

10 minutes later

"Well see you later, Hotaru. We need to chat with Oceania's sister." Hotaru nodded as the girls' quickly approached a senior, looking murderous. The green haired girl was eyeing them oddly as the pair met up and soon looked a bit angry as well, reporting something to the pretty blonde near her. Hotaru turned back to Bloom and the girls. "I bet that Riven will win!" Musa cheered happily as she, Bloom and Stella argued over the guys arrival.

Not two minutes after the fighting had ceased Hotaru could hear the drum of the steady machine and was able to see the lithe figures of the males racing down the hill. With that the fellows came a halt in front of the girls, a certain red head sneering at his comrades as Musa gave a gleeful, told you so look before a strange space like craft Hotaru hadn't ever seen came to landing, Techna explaining the dynamics of it to her. "Timmy did all the modifications to it himself. He wrote me about it in a letter…" Techna sighed dreamily and Hotaru felt an urge to roll her eyes. These girls were so….In love. It was sort of sickeningly sweet.

"So whose the newbie?" Riven pointed to the girl. The fragile looking one who stood to the side with Flora was looking to the side not really noticing them after the first minor greetings. She looked a bit younger than the classical five and well, odd. The girl blinked when Musa skirted over to her and elbowed her in the ribs. Huge violet eyes scanned over the boys quietly, almost darkly. Instantly Riven knew he liked this girls while the others seemed to feel uneasy. She was watching them differently than any one else had ever…

TBC…

Well Hotaru's introduced to school! I finally did complete this so there . !!!! Ciao for now!


End file.
